my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergei Beriev
Sergei Beriev, ''(Сергій'' ' 'Бериев) ''also known as '''Cataclysm Hero: Tunguska '(Герой Катаклизма: Тунгуска) is an active hero working under the Russian Government. He is highly controversial within the Russian Federation for his aggressive methods when deployed against villains or rioters. It is unknown if he's interested in the No.1 Global Hero Spot following the retirement of All Might, due to his power, he is certainly in the running. He is a major antagonistic figure in The Dragon's Tangle Appearance Sergei Beriev is a tall, lanky, ghoulish man, with high cheekbones and sunken eyes. He has several tattoos on his chest and arms that are often concealed due to his predilection to wear uniforms when outside of his armor. He keeps himself clean shaven and wears his hair in a professional cut. He often has a neutral expression or scowl on his face, which evolves into an ear-to-ear grin when he is released into the field. Personality Sergei often puts up a facade of being a stereotypical, perpetually tipsy Russian soldier with a dark sense of humor and cheery demeanor to seem more approachable and palatable to others. In reality, He is a cold, calculating psychopath. If somebody is blocking his path during a mission he will not hesitate to blast them with just enough force that they are reduced to a new coat of paint on a nearby wall. If he corners an enemy, he will often toy with them before he kills them, frequently torturing them in any way he could think of for his own amusement. His only real interests, apart from his president and the suffering of others, are history and philosophy novels and tinkering on his armor, which he spends much of his spare time doing. He takes pleasure in reading books in their home tongue, thus he has ended up fluent in Russian, German, English, and French. When he is deployed with a team, he operates away from the pack, who in many cases are just there to find the target for him. He only holds back in fights when he receives orders from the President himself. History Sergei was born to a poor family in a village near the Georgian border with Russia. His early years were defined by his poor social skills and occasional cruelty towards animals. After his quirk manifested in Highly Violent form, destroying most of his home, he was taken under the personal care of the then-minister of the army. He trained at the Karbarev Hero School in the outskirts of Moscow. His former mentor and father figure now occupies the president’s office following the previous president perishing along with all hands aboard his plane due to an explosive decompression. This event had forced the party to put forth a candidate for the rapidly-approaching elections, the Minister of the Army, who won through the sympathy vote. There are rumors that he and the current President are lovers, but this cannot be verified. Abilities Quirk 'The Czar's Fist-' Sergei can generate a cone of intense force from his body that he channels through his arms and out of his hands. It manifests as an intense shockwave when directed against air, but can be channeled directly into an object if he puts his hand on it. He must pay attention to prevent his quirk from blasting out of his body early and causing catastrophic damage. Measurements have found his high-power blasts to be comparable in force to roughly One Hundred to One Hundred and Twenty tons of TNT. Every blast is preceded by a slight ripple through the air or object he’s about to channel it into. This ripple is noticeable and precedes the blast by approximately a second, which gives a keen observer notice to get out of the way from the initial slight wave. Extended use results in severe damage to his bone and muscle structure. He can only safely use a full strength blast once every day or two without risking severe injury, regardless of focus, this period can be shortened to several hours by the shock absorbers in his armor. Usage of blasts without proper focus can result in the quirk activating prematurely and possibly destroying Sergei’s arms or chest depending on when it is set off. Equipment 'Powered Armor-' experimental powered armor designed to allow himself to brace before firing by drilling into the ground and securing him in place. Also resistant to most small arms fire. Unfortunately pilot must be careful when operating, as excess use of functions such as mobility and strength enhancements can lead to the armor overheating and failing. Armor comes integrated with weapons and specialized modules that can be swapped out as mission demands. Stats Category:Russians Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Antagonists